


Not alone

by rosalina2124



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Theo gets hurt will everyone be there for him when he needs them????Slowly fading awayYou're lost and so afraidWhere is the hope in a world so coldLooking for a distant lightSomeone who could save a lifeYou're living in fear that no one will hear your criesCan you save me nowI am with youI will carry you through it allI won't leave you I will catch youWhen you feel like letting goCause your not, your not aloneYour heart is full of broken dreamsJust a fading memoryAnd everything's gone but the pain carries onLost in the rain againWhen will it ever endThe arms of relief seem so out of reachBut I, I am hereI am with youI will carry you through it allI won't leave you I will catch youWhen you feel like letting goCause your not, your not alone
Kudos: 3





	Not alone

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my shoulder causes me to look up as I realize it’s just Ms. Mcall and I try to relax. I’m in the ER,about the last place I want to be tonight,but I know I need to be. I’ve been sleeping in my truck for awhile now,a few months at least. I’ve been doing alright,minus the deputies who have bugged me and made me move,and the last few days. I’ve started getting sick,running a fever,I got poisoned by wolfs bane,I was able to shower at the school,get some of it off of me the day of. But I’ve been getting steadily worse since yesterday,if I hadn’t been found,I know that I could’ve died. I had a deputy bug me today,tap on the window,it ended up being Sheriff Stilinski,which was a good thing. He got one look at me,and determined I needed to get checked out,so I begrudgingly went,I knew that I needed it.

“Easy honey,it’s alright Theo,I know you’re a little jumpy,but your safe I promise you,do you mind if I help you lay back,so I can get a better look”she murmurs softly,trying to comfort. I’ve been sitting on the edge of the gurney,hands on my knees,so I could see my surroundings better,after everything with the dread doctors,it’s hard to be vulnerable,let myself be taken care of. “I don’t mind”I murmur softly as I let her lay me back. She pulls the lamp a little closer to me,over my stomach,so she can get a better look. Then she pulls my shirt up,mindful of the wound,and she prods it. The wound is bad,it starts by my hip,and wraps around towards my lower back. The hunter got me with a knife,it was drenched in wolfs bane,preventing me from healing,making me ill.

“It’s pretty bad sweetheart,how long ago did this happen”she says as I let her help me on my side,so she can see where the wound ends. “Day before last,I was attacked by hunters,the knife was drenched in wolfs bane,I managed to escape,I took a shower at the school,to get the stuff off of me,I thought I was more or less alright,I heal slower,but I started feeling really bad today”I murmur as I feel her cool gloved hands on my back,prodding the wound as I flinch,it hurts. “Alright honey,I’ll get you taken care of,we need to get this wound cleaned up,and get you on antibiotics,give your body a chance to fight this off,then I think you’ll come home with me tonight,so you have a safe place to stay”she murmurs as I feel her squeeze my shoulder lightly as I nod. 

It’s hard to believe how willing she is to take care of me,she used to hate me, but now she doesn’t,she’s treating me like one of her own. I let her get my temperature,she places the thermometer against my temple gently,then it beeps,it reads 104,pretty high considering,but not dangerous. Then it’s time,this is going to be hell,but it needs to be done,to get me better. “I’m going to inject local anesthetic alright Theo,it’ll hurt a little bit sweetheart,but it should make cleaning it a little more bearable”she says gently as I watch her grab the syringe. I’m glad she’s explaining things to me,it makes me feel safe,more comfortable,it lets me be able to trust her,which doesn’t come easy to me. “OK,i trust you”I murmur as I feel her place a hand on my hip,to keep me in place while she does what she needs to do. 

I feel a little pinch,then a intense burning sensation,then it’s over,I’m comfortably numb. I let her work,and we talk a little bit,she’s trying to get to know me a little better,after everything. The cleaning isn’t too bad,I can’t feel anything,I sense cool fluid being poured on it at some point,but that’s all I really feel. It takes awhile,but then she’s done,placing gauze over the wound. “Your all done honey,I’m going to work on getting you some antibiotics,and getting us out of here,in the mean time you can sleep, if you would like”she says softly carding a hand through my hair,comforting  
.”I think I’ll try,can I have a blanket,I’m a little cold”I say quietly,letting my guard down,which is hard. “Of course sweetheart”she say as I see her grab one from the cabinet. She unfolds it and places it over me,helping me get comfortable. “Get some sleep Theo,I’ll be back in a little bit hon”she says kissing me on the forehead,like I’m sure she does for Scott. She leaves after this,dimming the lights,and before I know it I start drifting off into the sleep,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,and if’ I’ll get through this.


End file.
